Egotistical
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: He flipped them over, his legs on either side of Albedos waist. Albedo quickly dislodged him and sent them into a roll, both struggling to pin the other. Ben finally writhed around, thrusting his upper body upwards. Albedo was unbalanced and Ben seized that chance, flipping him over and straddling his waist. Alben.


Cold laughter echoed around the brunette, and a door slammed shut, locking with an eerie click, sending shivers down the brunettes spine. His eyes warily scanned his surroundings, and he focused on a figure a few feet away.

The brunettes toxic green eyes widened, his hands clenching into nervous fists as he studied the shining white hair donning the figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows, his eyes flicking open to reveal shining ruby orbs.

"Albedo" left the brunettes lips

"Ben" the ruby eyed teen countered

"You lead me here?"

"Indeed I did" Albedo stepped closer, his pace slow "I'm also the one that ensured your friends would be separated from you"

"Why?" Bens fists clenched, his eyes narrowing on the slim figure

"I, Ben Tennyson, have figured something out about you" Albedo said instead, ignoring the brunettes question "Something... I must say I find rather interesting"

Before Ben could say a word, Albedo disappeared. The brunette immediately took off in the direction the white haired teen had been walking, and heard a soft chuckle. He looked up, spotting Albedo lounging across some form of gun.

"Running away already?" Ben snapped "I haven't even done anything"

Albedo narrowed his eyes and stood, leaping off of the weapon on a direct path for Ben. The brunette didn't foresee this, and was tackled to the ground.

He struggled furiously , pushing his hips up to unbalance his adversary. He flipped them over, his legs on either side of Albedos waist. Albedo quickly dislodged him and sent them into a roll, both struggling to pin the other. Ben finally writhed around, thrusting his upper body upwards. Albedo was unbalanced and Ben seized that chance, flipping him over and straddling his waist. His hands darted out and grabbed the ruby eyed teens arms and thrust them to the ground, leaving him hunched over his counterpart.

Their chests were heaving from the effort they had exerted wrestling, and it was all Ben could do to keep his eyes open and on his counterpart.

In a sudden burst of strength Albedo flipped him over, switching their positions. Bens hands were pinned to the ground, and Albedo was sitting on his hips, grinning down at him, chest still heaving.

Ben sucked in a ragged gasp of air, exhaling just as raggedly.

"Ben" Albedo spoke, his voice practically a purr, successfully frightening the teen beneath him. Ben squeaked softly in acknowledgement and Albedo continued "I heard you on the phone with Gwen"

Ben stiffened and Albedo grinned, shifting his hips against Bens before leaning down and pressing his lips to Bens throat. The brunettes breathing hitched and he struggled weakly

"A-Albedo don-aaah" he hissed, Albedo's teeth finding a particularly sensitive nerve in his neck

Albedo shifted his hips against Bens again, earning a groan from the teenager. All thoughts of resistance flew from Bens mind. Albedo seemed to notice this, and released the brunettes hands, moving them instead to pull him up and yank off his jacket. Bens hands shot up and tangled into Albedos silky hair, pulling him down into a kiss.

Albedo immediately increased the pressure between their lips, eyes slipping shut as Bens tongue traced his lower lip. He opened his mouth slightly, shivering at the taste Ben brought with him. Bananas and strawberries mixed with his own taste of chili fries, sending shivers throughout both of the teens.

Ben clutched Albedo closer, one of his legs lifting up and wrapping around the ruby eyed teens waist and pulling him down, closer still, craving more contact. Both teens groaned at the contact, and Albedo shifted his hips, desperate to create friction between himself and the teen below him.

Their lips parted and Albedo sucked in a shuddering breath as Ben whimpered beneath him, inhaling as steadily as possibly. The brunette already missed the pressure and silky feeling of Albedos lips against his own, and wanted more. He gently tugged the ruby eyed teens hair and Albedo smiled, leaning down and crushing their lips together once again.

Ben shivered and pushed his tongue into Albedos mouth, humming happily as their hips moved together in a steady rhythm. He freed his hands from the silky white hair and moved them to Albedos jacket. The other teen sat up slightly to give him space to remove the red jacket and throw it in the same direction his own green jacket had been thrown previously.

Albedo shifted his weight so he could move his hands, immediately bringing them to Bens hips. The teenager briefly tensed before relaxing into the touch, shivering when Albedos fingers gently trailed across the sliver of skin showing between his shirt and jeans. Albedo shifted, pulling Ben up into a sitting position, and breaking the contact their lips had to yank Bens shirt over his head. Albedo wrapped his arms around the teenager to hold him up as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Bens neck. Ben inhaled sharply, causing Albedo to chuckle softly against his unmarked skin.

He missed how way up to his earlobe, taking it into his mouth and nipping it gently, grinning when Ben tensed. He pulled away, kissing his way back down the teenagers neck and sucking harshly just above his collarbone. A weak, strained moan escaped Bens lips, having failed to hold it back.

Albedos grin widened and he nipped gently before continuing on his previous path. His lips found Bens nipple and he latched onto it, nipping it, and rolling it around between his lips. He rasped his to the over it and Ben moaned weakly, head tipping back, eyes clenched shut.

Albedo moved his attention to the other link bud, earning another fantastic noise from his green eyed counterpart. He gently lowered Ben back to the floor, sitting up and removing his own shirt before returning his lips to Bens skin. His lips created a path down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Ben whimpered softly and suddenly Albedos lips were on his again.

He sat up slightly, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Albedo grinned, bringing his palm up to press against Ben. The teenager released a moan, and Albedo pressed harder, rubbing slowly, teasingly. Ben tossed his head back, biting his lip as he groaned.

In a swift movement Albedo had the teens shoes and socks off, and kicked off his own. He unbuttoned Bens pants and tugged them down, followed by his boxers. The ruby eyed teen hurriedly undressed himself then before reclaiming his position over Ben.

Ben sucked in a ragged gasp of air

"W-We can't. What if we get caught"

"We won't" Albedo replied, leaning down and crashing their lips together.

Ben immediately kissed back, nodding his permission slightly. Albedo grinned into the kiss and shifted his hips slightly, reaching up and linking both of his hands with Bens, heir fingers twining together.

"I'll be gentle" his voice was barely a whisper, and he was surprised Ben heard it over their ragged breathing and pounding hearts.

Albedo squeezed Bens hands gently as he pushed forward, watching the teens face screw into a mask of pain. He stopped, but Ben shook his head, urging him to continue. He obliged, stopping once he was fully in. Ben let out a shaky breath, sucking in another ragged one, his hands tightening their already painful grip on his counterparts hands.

Albedo waited patiently, watching the brunettes face. He leaned down, gently pressing their lips together.

"Want me to stop?"

"N-No" Ben panted "Just give me a minute"

Albedo fell silent and braced himself when Ben nodded. Slowly he pulled out, thrusting back in gently, hoping to find that so called 'sweet spot' the Internet had told him about.

He repeated this action a few times before Ben yelped, his head tossing back and his back arching.

"What the- again!" he panted

Albedo grinned and quickened his pace, making sure to slam into the bundle of nerves every time. Within seconds Ben was a puddle beneath him, writhing and moaning. The brunettes arms wrapped around his shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist. Bens fingernails dug into Albedos shoulders as he rocked his hips in rhythm with Albedo, moaning weakly on repeat.

Albedo leaned down, pressing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss and Ben just about melted. He increased the pressure after a few minutes of that, craving more of the teen above him.

Albedo pressed in harder, knowing he was getting closer to the edge. Ben whimpered into the kiss, a loud moan escaping him when Albedo slammed into him again.

"I-I'm gonna-" was all he could say before Albedo crushed their lips together again.

A few thrusts later Ben climaxed with a loud cry of Albedos name, his head tossing back and parting their lips. Albedo grunted, climaxing as well, hissing Bens name under his breath. He promptly collapsed upon the brunette, blushing slightly when all said brunette did was tiredly pull him closer.

Both hummed in satisfaction, snuggling closer to one another. Albedo finally sat up, deciding they needed to be clothed and both dressed themselves after wiping themselves up. Once dressed Albedo took a seat and Ben walked over, grabbing the teens shoulders and pulling him backwards onto the ground.

Albedo watched in a curious silence as Ben walked around him, taking a seat on top of his waist.

"This is going to sound so cliche considering what we just did" he began "but I love you"

"I know" Albedo smirked, reaching up to ruffle the brunettes already messy hair "and I love you too"

Ben smiled and fisted his hands into Albedos jacket, yanking him up to crush their lips together. They leapt apart when a chuckle rang through the room

"A little egotistical, Tennyson?" Kevin teased

Ben and Albedo flushed, both sitting up and sending him identical glares

"Shut up" both snapped


End file.
